


a little sugar

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Misunderstandings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff, brotherhood era, showing love through CHOCOLATE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto stares at Ignis for longer than socially acceptable, getting lost in the green of his eyes. “So, I never got an answer. How come you’re making all these chocolates? Boredom?”Ignis ducks his head, taking a long drink of his coffee. “I’ll have to let you know once I’ve perfected the recipe.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630273
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125
Collections: Promnis Valentines 2020





	a little sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis Valentine's Week, 2/15, "A sweet exchange"

Prompto’s nervous.

To be fair, he finds himself nervous a lot during the past few years that he’s befriended Prince Noctis, but this is entirely different.

It’s almost Valentine’s Day, and Prompto’s going to ask Noctis’s advisor to dinner. 

Sure, it’s been years since Prompto first realized he had a crush on Ignis. Since Prompto was sixteen, he basically convinced himself that Ignis was untouchable, entirely out of reach. It’s been two years, and there’s no sign of it subsiding; in fact, it’s only getting worse the closer he gets to Ignis.

Now that Prompto is joining the crownsguard, graduated high school, and making a name for himself, he figures he doesn’t have much to lose. Sure, Ignis could reject him, and laugh in his face, but at least Prompto will  _ know. _ He’s tired of waiting. 

Prompto’s been confident about this all day, excited; even Noctis knows now that Prompto couldn’t shut up about it. 

It’s only when Prompto walks through the door to Noctis’s apartment and finds Ignis in the kitchen that he suddenly finds himself unsure what to even say. Ignis is standing there, hair in front of his eyes, glasses pushed down his nose, baking something that smells amazing, and Prompto doesn’t know what to say.

Noctis elbows Prompto, looking at him expectantly, and Prompto can only shrug in return. 

This might prove more difficult than he thought.

Ignis looks up after a long moment. “I was waiting for you two to arrive,” he declares, his eyes falling on Prompto. “Might I borrow you for a moment, Prompto?”

Prompto nearly freezes where he’s standing. “Me? Why?”

“I thought you might taste test something for me. I’m trying out several new chocolate recipes, you see, and I wished to know your thoughts,” Ignis explains.

Sure, Prompto’s tried a bunch of Ignis’s recipes, but this seems different when Ignis is specifically  _ asking _ him to.

Prompto is grateful he’s managed not to blush, smiling a little as he shifts from foot to foot. “Oh, um. Sure, Iggy!”

“Why can’t I do it?” Noctis whines.

Ignis frowns for a moment, before placing a hand on his hip. “You’ve already tried this. I need a fresh perspective,” he says smoothly.

“Better luck next time, buddy,” Prompto teases as he bounces his way into the kitchen.

The smell of baked goods and Ignis’s subtle cologne fills Prompto’s nose, and he swears he’s in heaven.

Ignis slides a plate of chocolate truffles toward Prompto, topped with some sort of yellow drizzle. There’s a sheepish expression on his face. 

“Lemon truffles,” Ignis declares. “Try one for me?”

Prompto nods enthusiastically, grabbing one of the chocolates. “Sounds perfect.” He takes a bite of the tarty treat, overwhelmed by the sweet lemon taste. Prompto doesn’t even wait to stop chewing before he’s groaning around the truffle. “Wow, yeah. This is super good, Iggy.”

Ignis is staring at Prompto pretty intensely. It’s a little intimidating being under Ignis’s scrutiny at all, especially like this. Prompto pretends not to notice, but he feels his cheeks heat up in response despite it.

“Anything you’d change?” Ignis wonders.

Prompto shrugs. “Uh, I dunno. No? It’s super great for lemon stuff.”

Ignis tilts his head. “Ah. Are you not a fan of lemon?”

“I mean, it’s… fine,” Prompto says, swallowing the bite. “I like other stuff better, but this is so good, seriously. Knocked it out of the park, buddy.”

Prompto tries to find the courage to ask Ignis to dinner, but he finds himself tongue-tied. He stares at the treats, and then at Ignis, feeling like an idiot for wasting this opportunity.

Ignis is quiet for a moment, apparently considering this, before he snaps his fingers. “Ah. Thank you. That will be all, Prompto.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “What did you make these for?”

Ignis is busy writing something down in a notebook, words that Prompto can’t quite make out, especially with how quickly he’s scrawling the words.

Ignis looks back up when he’s finished. “Hmm. What was that?”

“Hey, Prom, c’mon, this game ain’t gonna play itself!” Noctis calls from the living room.

Prompto lets out a sigh. “Nothin’, dude. Good luck with your lemon stuff!”

Prompto figures asking Ignis out can wait. He’s got time, right?

He slumps on the couch next to Noctis, completely defeated and feeling like an idiot. Noctis places a controller on his lap, shoving him playfully.

“Did you ask him?” Noctis demands.

Prompto sighs. “Uh… maybe tomorrow.”

“I mean, you had your chance right now.”

“It wasn’t the right time. I’ve got a week ‘til Valentine’s Day. It’ll be fine, dude.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

Prompto glances at Ignis in the kitchen, busying himself with something else, appearing completely at ease. Maybe asking him out isn’t the best decision, but Prompto has to try.

Eventually.

\-----

The next day’s Crownsguard training proves to be particularly brutal on Prompto’s muscles. After he’s showered and dressed in normal clothes, the last thing that Prompto wants to do is walk all the way home, but it’s not like he has a choice. It’s not particularly fun being without a car on nights like these.

With a sigh, Prompto makes his way off of the grounds, before a hand on his shoulder spins him around.

Prompto definitely wasn’t prepared to see Ignis today, of all days. Butterflies flutter in his stomach upon seeing Ignis freshly showered in an elegant black button-up shirt. 

“Good evening, Prompto, I hope I haven’t startled you,” Ignis says softly, a tiny smile on his face.

Prompto curses himself internally. It’d be so easy to just ask Ignis to a Valentine’s Day dinner right  _ now. _ Ignis would reject him politely, too; he’d probably still go to dinner with Prompto, just not  _ romantically. _

Yet, here Prompto stands, completely frozen, looking up at Ignis with slightly wide eyes.

“Prompto?” Ignis repeats. “Is something the matter?”

Prompto snaps out of his trance, laughing nervously. “No way, dude! Sorry ‘bout that, I just… got lost in thought. You know me, I’m a dreamer.” A  _ dreamer? Gods, what the hell is wrong with me?  _ “You didn’t startle me! What’s up?”

“Do you have any plans this evening? I thought I might drive you home,” Ignis explains.

Prompto bites his lip. It’s the perfect opportunity to ask Ignis to dinner on Friday night --  _ Valentine’s Day. _ He nods, then shakes his head. “I, uh. Wow, no plans? All Business Ignis has  _ nothing  _ to do?”

Ignis smiles, nearly knocking Prompto breathless. “Something like that, yes.”

“Well, consider me company. You can totally give me a lift home if ya want! I’d do anything with you,” Prompto blurts. “I mean, you know. Um…”

“That’s very kind of you. I very much feel similarly,” Ignis says. If he’s offended by Prompto’s outburst, he doesn’t show it. “Shall we, then?”

Prompto is trying to ignore how romantic it is that Ignis opens the car door from him, when he finds a tiny box on the car seat. Prompto raises an eyebrow, grabbing it as he sits down.

Ignis notices the box in Prompto’s hands. “Ah. Yes. I forgot I put that there, apologies. You may open it, if you’d like,” he says as he sits in the driver’s seat, readying to drive away from the training grounds.

Prompto raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Ignis. “Open your box? Why?”

Ignis is wearing that sheepish expression again that makes Prompto far too curious. He clears his throat. “Actually, I’d intended for you to. I’ve tried out a new truffle recipe, and I thought I’d ask you to taste test for me once more.”

Prompto feels like an idiot. He almost, for a stupid moment, thought Ignis might have gotten him a present -- something romantic or otherwise. He hates that he allowed his crush to dictate Ignis’s actions. He blows out a stressed breath, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he opens the box of whatever treats Ignis has made. He’s immediately met with the smell of sweet peanut butter.

“Oh, wow. These smell amazing,” Prompto says, looking at the batch of apparently peanut butter chocolate truffles. 

“My thanks,” Ignis says softly. “These sounded like they might be a good fit.”

“Good fit for what?” Prompto asks after taking a huge bite. “Man, these are gonna wreck my stomach, but it’ll be so worth it.”

Ignis turns to look at him once they stop at a red light. “I beg your pardon, what ever do you mean?”

“Peanut butter doesn’t sit super well with me. Hurts my stomach. But man,” Prompto groans, “these are so delicious!”

“Oh, dear,” Ignis laments, reaching over to close the box. “Apologies, Prompto. You should have said something.”

Prompto frowns as he swallows the bite, finishing the treat. “Why? I wanted to try it. Anything for you, Iggy. Plus… just ‘cause I shouldn’t, doesn’t mean I don’t want to. These were so good.”

“That’s very kind, but I’m loath to risk your health simply to taste test. I’ll be certain to ask which foods you can handle next time,” Ignis says.

Prompto can’t help but feel flattered that Ignis even cares enough to look out for him like that. “You’re such a sweetie, ya know that? I love it.”

By the time Prompto looks over at him, Ignis has turned an adorable shade of pink. Prompto revels in the sight, proud he’s even capable of flattering Ignis quite that much. Asking Ignis to dinner dances on the tip of his tongue, but is interrupted by someone cutting Ignis off in the lane in front of him, ruining the moment.

“Terrible Insomnian drivers,” Ignis mutters.

Prompto rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah. Real shitty.”

“Something the matter, Prompto?”

“No,” he lies. “None at all, dude.”

Well, tomorrow’s a new day, after all. Maybe Prompto can ask Ignis then.

\-----

Prompto takes a rare lunch break with Noctis the next day. It’s not often their schedules line up enough to do so, so Prompto’s grateful to see his friend in the middle of a busy week.

Prompto rolls up with his sandwich from the corner store, and Noctis starts pulling homemade foods out of a bag that Prompto assumes Ignis made for him.

“What’s this?” Noctis mumbles confusedly, pulling out a tiny container with a note attached to it.

Prompto leans over just enough to read in elegant handwriting,  _ “For Prompto.” _

Prompto is surprised to see his name in Ignis’s handwriting. “How’d he know I was gonna be here?” Prompto asks.

Noctis snorts. “You two, I swear.” He sighs, sliding yet another chocolate toward Prompto. This time it’s white chocolate, drizzled with red. “I think it’s strawberry. I told Specs you’d be with me today.”

“Huh. Why does he want me to try all these?” Prompto wonders, plopping the truffle in his mouth. 

Noctis shrugs. “Guess he doesn’t trust my tastebuds anymore.”

Prompto sighs, satisfied with that answer. “I really… I wish I could thank him in person.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “You lock up every time you see him. Why would this time be any different? You’re like a totally different person around him. Wish you’d just ask so you can stop acting like a nerd.” He makes a face and sets the truffle down. “I hate white chocolate.”

“What? Lame, dude. These are super good,” Prompto says. “I think these are my favorite so far, even if fruity chocolate isn’t my absolute fav.”

Noctis laughs. “Whatever, dude. I’ll tell him to stop making fruity ones.”

Prompto gasps. “No way! Don’t limit the man’s craft! Everything he does is perfect.” He smiles dreamily.

Noctis picks up the truffle and throws it at Prompto playfully. “Dork.”

As if speaking of the devil, Prompto feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fishes it out after some struggling, and finds a text message from none other than Ignis.

**_Iggy:_ ** _ Hello, Prompto. I do hope this is an alright time to ask if you’ve tried the truffles I’ve left for Noct? I’d be grateful to know your opinion of them. _

Prompto can’t stop the smile on his face as he prepares a reply.

“Gods, you look so dumb when you talk to him,” Noctis groans.

Prompto looks up from his phone with a pout. “Hey. How’d you know it was Iggy?”

“You kidding? You’re smiling like an idiot.” Noctis laughs.

Prompto supposes that’s fair. He types out several messages, all of which ask him to dinner on Friday night. He squirms in his seat, realizing that through text message might not be the best way to ask your biggest crush out.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ oh man, super good! White chocolate and strawberry work pretty well together. I usually dont go for the fruity stuff, but you nailed it! Ur amazing iggy _

It’s not very long before his phone vibrates in response.

**_Iggy:_ ** _ Thank you, you’re far too kind. I will keep this in mind. I owe you one. _

Prompto has no idea what Ignis is making all these truffles for, but if he can help him out in any way, he’s happy to do so.

\-----

Prompto’s feeling refreshed after going on his morning run the day after. Yesterday, he spent all day doing Crownsguard drills, and didn’t see Ignis a single time. 

After the third chocolate truffle, Prompto almost expects a flurry of truffles to come along with Ignis’s presence. He’s a little disappointed that yesterday was truffle-less -- and Ignis-less.

It also doesn’t help that the days leading up to Valentine’s Day are dwindling; it’s the day after tomorrow, and Prompto still hasn’t worked up the courage to ask Ignis out yet.

Still, morning runs solve everything, and now he’s treating himself to a coffee at his favorite coffeehouse in Insomnia as a reward for getting through his morning routine early.

Prompto’s about to sit down with his favorite hazelnut mocha, when he bumps into a slightly taller person with very familiar cologne.

“Prompto?” Ignis’s pretty accent fills his ears.

Prompto looks up and finds Ignis in his suspenders and a trenchcoat, looking like he fell directly out of a magazine. It takes everything in Prompto not to simply lean up and press a kiss to those perfect lips.

“Hiya, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs, completely entranced. “How are you doin’? What are you doin’ here, actually?”

“I thought I’d pick up a treat on my way to the citadel. I saw you inside and I simply had to say hello. I’m very happy to see you this morning,” Ignis says honestly, and it makes Prompto’s heart thud with affection.

“Me too. Pleasant surprise. Getting used to seein’ you every day, um. Yesterday was weird,  _ not  _ seein’ you,” Prompto whispers.

“Indeed. Shall we sit for a moment?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto nods, his legs moving without permission to the corner table. Ignis orders his drink and follows him, sitting across from Prompto. Prompto finds it hard to concentrate on the words that come out of Ignis’s mouth; Ignis is far too gorgeous for words, and Prompto wonders why the hell he even thought for a moment that he’d have a chance with Ignis to begin with. 

Prompto knows this is the perfect time to ask Ignis to dinner, but insecurity is keeping him from speaking at  _ all, _ let alone asking something like that.

“Are you quite alright, Prompto? You’re rather quiet,” Ignis says, taking a sip of his coffee.

Prompto nods. “I’m great!” he lies. “Perfect, actually, had a great run this morning. What about you?”

Ignis smiles. “It’s always lovely to see you with a pep in your step, as it were. That reminds me… have you eaten breakfast this morning?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Was thinkin’ about having an early lunch instead. Why?”

Ignis sheepishly places a bag on the table. “I was going to bring you these during my break today, but now that I have you…” Ignis pulls truffles out of the bag and slides them toward Prompto before pushing his glasses up his nose. “Do you mind terribly giving these flavors a try?”

Prompto can’t help but grin, loving that he’s somewhat become Ignis’s official taste-tester for whatever baking experiment Ignis is trying out. He loves feeling somewhat important to Ignis, and he hopes this stress baking or whatever Ignis is doing never fades.

“Oh, man. I’d  _ love _ to. I totally missed these babies yesterday.”

Ignis smiles. “Wonderful.”

Prompto reaches out and takes a bite of the truffle. It doesn’t seem to be drizzled with any sort of fruit, but it is darker than the rest. When Prompto’s met with the bittersweet taste, his suspicions are confirmed.

“Oh, dark chocolate,” Prompto realizes as he chews. “Wow, you can even make dark chocolate taste good.”

“Dark chocolate is a delicacy, I’ll have you know,” Ignis says in faux offense. “I take it you aren’t a fan of dark chocolate?”

“Like, I’ll eat it, but it’s def not my fav. I’ve got way more of a sweet tooth. But you really made these taste good. Super fluffy chocolate. I love the middle,” Prompto says with a sigh. “You really are a dream at this.”

Pink colors Ignis’s cheeks once more. “That’s actually very helpful, Prompto. My thanks. Apologies for the dark chocolate, however.”

“Please,” Prompto insists, reaching out to place his hand over Ignis’s in a bold gesture, “don’t  _ ever _ apologize for these tasty treats.”

Ignis lets out an angelic laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Prompto stares at Ignis for longer than socially acceptable, getting lost in the green of his eyes. “So, I never got an answer. How come you’re making all these chocolates? Boredom?”

Ignis ducks his head, taking a long drink of his coffee. “I’ll have to let you know once I’ve perfected the recipe.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Perfected the recipe? Dude, these are all already amazing. Too perfect already.”

“A recipe can always be improved, I suppose,” Ignis murmurs, purposely cryptic.

Prompto has a hard time reading Ignis when he’s not being like this, so Prompto supposes there’s no point in asking about it anymore. It’s probably for a bunch of royal idiots anyway, nothing to do with Prompto.

Ignis’s phone rings, almost as if confirming it.

“Ah. That would be important. Apologies, Prompto,” Ignis says, answering the phone. “Scientia.”

Prompto fiddles with his coffee cup for a bit before realizing that Ignis is probably going to be spending the rest of their free time on the phone.

Prompto drinks the rest of his coffee, throwing it away, and when he returns to the table, Ignis finally hangs up the phone.

“I’m terribly sorry. I’ll have to head into the citadel now,” Ignis says with a sigh.

Prompto shoves him playfully. “Dude, I get it. All Business Ignis. No worries.”

Ignis nods. “Afraid so. Do let me make it up to you, however. If I can manage another truffle recipe tonight, I’ll bring some to you tomorrow?”

Prompto can’t help but smile. “Happy to be your taste-tester always, duder!”

Ignis hesitates for just a moment before allowing himself to smile. “Grand.”

Prompto scurries off out of the coffee shop, internally chastising himself for not asking Ignis to dinner for Valentine’s Day. Still, there’s always tomorrow. Prompto will  _ definitely _ ask Ignis to dinner tomorrow.

\----- 

Prompto always feels nervous being in the citadel, no matter how many times he’s been in here. He feels out of place finding his way to Ignis’s office. It’s so wild that he even  _ has _ an office at the age of 20, but if anyone would have an office at that age, it’d be Ignis. 

Even though Ignis  _ asked _ him to stop by, likely for more truffle tasting, he feels anxiety that he’s going to get thrown out regardless.

“Prompto,” Ignis says as soon as Prompto timidly knocks on the door. “Would you care to join me for a walk? We can take a quick rest at the park nearby.”

Prompto tries to ignore how romantic that all sounds. “That sounds perfect, Iggy. Long day?”

“You’ve no idea,” Ignis says with a sigh. “You’re certainly a sight for sore eyes.”

Prompto’s heart thuds at the words. He resists the urge to link their arms together, settling for walking side-by-side as close as possible instead. His arms swing uselessly by his sides as he walks down the sidewalk next to Ignis, itching to grab Ignis’s hand.

A park is the picture- _ perfect  _ setting to tell Ignis how he feels, and to ask him to dinner tomorrow on Valentine’s Day. Prompto’s only got today to do it -- there’s no backing out now.

The weather, as it turns out, is perfect as well. Prompto only hopes he’s not completely hopeless asking someone as perfect as Ignis out, but at least Ignis is his friend. He wouldn’t hurt Prompto on purpose.

Ignis sits them down on a park bench, the afternoon brisk and chilly. Prompto’s happy to be bundled up in his jacket, and Ignis is wearing his fancy coat as usual. Ignis looks so good with a bit of red on his cheeks and nose from the cold; Prompto itches to photograph him.

“I did bring some truffles for you today,” Ignis tells Prompto, pulling a tiny container out of his pocket. “Are you in the mood for some chocolate this afternoon?” His tone is teasing, and Prompto loves it.

Prompto beams. “I’d love some. I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout your chocolate all day. I’m gonna be so sad when you stop makin’ truffles.”

Ignis chuckles, opening the container for Prompto. “I suppose I can always make an exception for you.”

Prompto feels himself flush. “Aww, shucks, Iggy. Always so sweet, just like these candies.”

Prompto takes the chocolate. There isn’t any drizzle on top, or any particular smell other than chocolate. Simple, yet delectable. He plops the entire truffle in his mouth, and is instantly met with chocolate on chocolate. There’s a hard, milk chocolate coating with a fluffy, creamy chocolate in the middle. Prompto’s taste buds nearly ascend to the heavens.

A loud groan leaves Prompto’s mouth as he savors every taste, swallowing the treat reluctantly. “Oh, my Gods. Give me another,” Prompto insists, reaching out to grab another. “What is this? Double chocolate?” He plops another truffle in his mouth.

Ignis’s eyes alight with pride as he watches Prompto enjoy the truffles. “Yes. Milk chocolate with a fluffy chocolate cream center. You mentioned enjoying the double chocolate, so I thought I’d try to keep it simple.”

“Simple is good, but oh, man,” Prompto whines with pleasure, sighing when he reaches the end of his second truffle, “that is  _ anything _ but simple. That’s the best chocolate I’ve ever had.”

Ignis chuckles. “I’m very honored you think so. I believe that’s the recipe I’ll be going with, then. You have my thanks, Prompto.”

“No, thank  _ you. _ Nice walk, pretty park, delicious chocolate, um… really good company…” Prompto trails off, eyeing Ignis nervously. “You’re really treating me today.”

“Come now, this is nothing. I’d offer this to you on any day, if you’d like,” Ignis promises.

The words are simple, and probably meant platonically, but it makes Prompto’s heart skip a beat nonetheless. It reminds Prompto that he has something he needs to ask Ignis, and there’s not much time left to waste.

“That sounds really nice,” Prompto says, biting his lip for a moment, trying to figure out how to best phrase this. “So, uh, tomorrow’s kind of a big day, huh? Valentine’s Day? Do you usually do something on Valentine’s Day?”

Prompto hopes that’s subtle enough. He doesn’t want to start being intense  _ immediately. _ He’s got to build up to it, of course. That’s the Prompto Argentum brand that he’s always stuck with. (It doesn’t matter he’s never actually  _ practiced _ it before. It’s foolproof. At least, he  _ hopes.) _

“Ah. I’m usually busy, surprisingly enough. I had planned on taking the evening off, however,” Ignis says, cryptic as ever.

Prompto swallows nervously. “Oh, so, um… do you have anything planned that evening, then?”

_ You can do this, Prompto,  _ he tells himself. _ It’s just Iggy. Perfect, smart, handsome, funny, fall-out-of-a-magazine hot Ignis. It’s fine. _

Ignis lets out a rather anxious laugh. “I suppose that would depend on whether or not he agrees to my plans.”

Prompto freezes on the bench. For some reason, Prompto hadn’t really anticipated Ignis having someone  _ else _ to have plans with on Valentine’s Day. Ignis is always so busy, Prompto figures that Noct is the only person he spends a significant amount of time around.

Prompto wonders if he’d be going somewhere with Noct. Maybe Gladio? Prompto squirms on the bench. He absolutely,  _ definitely _ cannot compete with  _ Gladio. _

Prompto feels his own foolish heart start to break. “Oh. Well, I mean… good luck with that!” he squeaks. “I hope he… um, says yes.”

Ignis tilts his head. “Thank you kindly. Is something the matter? You look a bit pale.”

“I, uh, feel a little dizzy, I guess. I think I need to, um, go. Probably drink some water or somethin’. I’ll catch ya later, Iggy.”

Prompto stands up and starts to walk away. Ignis stands, a frown on his face. “Prompto? Wait, Prompto--”

Prompto’s already rushing out of the park, tears streaming down his face, feeling like a huge idiot. Of  _ course _ Ignis has someone lined up for Valentine’s Day. Why wouldn’t he? Everything about him is  _ perfect. _

Prompto supposes it’s a good thing that he didn’t find the courage to ask Ignis earlier this week. He would’ve given him a big, fat rejection, and apparently, Prompto doesn’t do too well with rejection.

Who would have thought?

Prompto hides himself in the nearest bathroom, breathing heavily, trying to stop himself from crying like a lovesick idiot. How could he be so stupid?

\-----

Prompto’s never felt so miserable on Valentine’s Day. Usually, he’s handing out chocolates, valentines, and anything he can find to anyone in the near vicinity, but today, he’s sulking on the way to Crownsguard training.

Not even seeing Noctis when he gets to the training grounds can cheer him up. 

Noctis slaps him on the back. “Dude, it couldn’t be that bad. What exactly did he say?”

Prompto sighs. “It doesn’t matter. I’m an idiot for thinking I have a chance. He’s probably going on a romantic candlelit date with Gladio or someone equally handsome and gorgeous, and I’m gonna be sitting at home alone eating microwave food.”

“Just hang out with me. Dates are boring anyway,” Noctis says. “And he’s definitely  _ not _ hanging out with Gladio. So, I think you’re being a little dramatic. Why don’t you just talk to him? Specs has been begging me to ask how you are. Are you ignoring his calls?”

Prompto bites his lip. “Maybe.”

“That’s so dumb. Just talk to him.”

Prompto groans. “I just need time to lick my wounds, Noct. It’s a process. Gotta recover my bruised ego. It’s so wounded, man.  _ So _ wounded.”

(So very, very wounded.)

Prompto, admittedly, is grateful for Crownsguard training today. He gets to hit things for no reason. It’s a great outlet for dealing with his rejection. It still sucks that Ignis doesn’t like him like that, but it’s nice to have something to occupy his mind.

Prompto is thoroughly sweaty by the time his training is over with, but it feels good to sweat out his emotions, at least. He heads to his locker, trying to ignore anyone talking about having a date tonight, when he finds a note pressed to it with one simple word.

_ Open. _

Prompto stares at it in confusion, wondering if maybe there’s a booby trap inside before opening it. There’s a big heart-shaped box inside of his locker, red velvet lined. There’s a huge, red, sparkly bow wrapped around it. 

“What the hell?” Prompto wonders.

He reaches for it immediately to open it. Inside, he’s met with the familiar smell of chocolate truffles -- specifically,  _ Ignis’s. _ There’s a note in Ignis’s handwriting stuck to the top of the box.

_ For Prompto-- _

_ The real treat is watching you enjoy these. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ A Not-So-Secret Admirer _

Prompto stares at the note, feeling a little confused. Sure, Ignis said he was going out with someone tonight, but he did say that it would  _ ‘depend on if he said yes’. _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

It all clicks for Prompto all at once. 

Prompto shoves a truffle in his mouth, closing the box and shoving it back in the locker. He grabs his clothes, showering as quickly as he can, making sure he’s rinsed all of the work of the day off of him.

He checks the time -- Ignis should still be at the citadel, thankfully enough. Prompto runs off of the training grounds, leaving a confused Noctis behind. He’ll have to explain later -- he doesn’t know where Ignis is headed after work, and he doesn’t want to lose the opportunity on Valentine’s Day to see him.

Prompto makes his way through the citadel lobby, into the elevator, around the fancy halls until he finds Ignis’s office.

Prompto knocks several times. No answer.

“Iggy?” Prompto whines, knocking once more to no avail.

Prompto opens Ignis’s office door, peeking through. Ignis isn’t inside. He must have missed him. Prompto slumps against the wall opposite Ignis’s office, breathless, feeling like some sort of idiot once more -- two days in a row is a record for him, surprisingly enough.

“Gods, I’m an idiot,” Prompto whispers to himself.

There’s a staccato click of designer shoes on the tile. Prompto barely has time to look up before an elegant accent rings in his ears.

“Prompto? What on Eos are you doing on the floor?”

Prompto’s head jerks toward the voice, finding Ignis in a dark purple button-up shirt with suspenders and a bowtie. He looks so devastatingly handsome, Prompto almost wants to burst into tears all over again.

“Iggy!” Prompto yelps, scrambling up off of the floor. “You’re not gone!” 

Ignis tilts his head quizzically. “No, of course not.” He walks toward Prompto, reaching out to grip his chin. “Did you run all the way here? I’ve been worried sick about you, you know, running off yesterday without even--”

Prompto reaches out, gripping Ignis’s suspenders and yanking him down to meet his lips in a hurried kiss. Ignis makes a noise of surprise, before melting against Prompto. His arms slide lower to wrap around Prompto, holding him close, and Prompto is pretty sure his heart has burst out of his chest and scampered down the hall at this point.

Ignis’s lips are soft and warm, welcoming Prompto with just the slightest movement. Prompto sighs against Ignis, smiling a little as he feels Ignis’s fingers tangle in Prompto’s hair.

Prompto pulls away after a few moments, cheeks probably beet red, but entirely satisfied.

Ignis blinks in surprise, a bit pink himself. “Well, well. Good evening to you as well, Prompto.”

“I got… your truffles,” Prompto says softly. “Why’d you give ‘em to me?”

Ignis’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

“Like, weren’t they supposed to go to someone else? I thought I was your taste-tester.”

Realization colors Ignis’s features. “Oh, darling,” he teases, chuckling a little. “They were  _ always _ meant for you. I’ve been trying to subtly find out what your favorite flavor combinations were. I suppose I was subtle enough, seeing as you hadn’t any idea I was trying to find the perfect Valentine’s chocolates for you.”

Prompto’s jaw drops. “What? They were… for me... the whole time?”

Ignis nods. “Of course. I’ve… been trying to tell you my feelings for quite some time. It’s a bit more difficult than I’d originally thought.”

“Oh, my Gods,” Prompto whines, burying his face in his hands. “I’m such an idiot.”

Ignis’s arms wrap tighter around Prompto, lips finding his forehead. “Of course you aren’t. I wasn’t exactly straightforward.”

“No, I mean,” Prompto shakes his head, removing his hands so he can look into Ignis’s eyes, “I was trying to work up the courage to ask you to dinner tonight all  _ week _ . Yesterday, when you said you weren’t sure if you were going with someone… I thought…”

Ignis smiles. “You thought I was referring to someone else,” he answers for him. “I’m terribly sorry, Prompto. I should have been more upfront with you. I’ve only ever wanted you, I’m afraid. You’ve worked your way into my life like no one I’ve ever met.”

Prompto’s heart thuds, and he leans in to give Ignis yet another kiss, just as long as the first. Ignis seems happy to reciprocate, the fingers in his hair stroking tenderly. 

“I’m… I never thought I’d have a chance, but I wanted to try…”

“Love, I’ve always been here. How long have you felt this way?”

Prompto ducks his head. “Um. The moment we met?”

“ _ Prompto,” _ Ignis scolds. “It’s been  _ years. _ ”

Prompto nods. “I was a weenie, I guess. But I… I really wanted to take you to dinner tonight. Do you still not have plans? I’m sorry I ran away like an idiot.”

“Now, now, none of that. My schedule is always free for you. Well, metaphorically. But I would love nothing more than to go to dinner with you.”

Prompto beams, relief hitting him like a truck. He throws his arms around Ignis, burying his face in his neck. “Me too, Iggy. Gods, I’m a mess.”

“But you’re  _ my _ mess,” Ignis amends. He clears his throat. “That is, if you’d like to be.”

Prompto pulls away to look into Ignis’s eyes. “Oh,  _ duh. _ Official taste-tester, huh?”

“But nothing will ever be as sweet as you,” Ignis says, kissing Prompto’s temple.

“Right back at ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
